


Nerve

by kingsofleon2112



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Assault, Suicide Attempt, not too sure what else to tag b/c not too sure where this is going quite yet...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofleon2112/pseuds/kingsofleon2112
Summary: An AU of the events of Resident Evil 4.A what if scenario of if Ashley had never gotten kidnapped but had been attacked/assaulted, resulting in Leon becoming assigned as her executive protection agent.





	Nerve

_Nervous_.

 

It was the way she felt while sitting in a chair in her father’s office, waiting for the arrival of her newly appointed executive protection agent, her previous one having been fired and for good reason…

 

It had only been a couple of days since the events of her sexual assault had taken place, something she didn’t want to think about but couldn’t keep her thoughts from. She had felt completely numb since getting discharged from the hospital and today was no different. She wanted to forget, purge it from her mind completely and why now of all times did it spring into her mind her attacker’s voice, his harsh hands on her body and the rough slap he had given to her before threatening her life… _Don’t think about it… Don’t_ , she tells herself.

 

She shifts in her seat, anxiously wagging her foot back and forth while she waited. _How much longer_ , she thinks to herself. She’d rather be doing something productive, something to keep her hands and mind busy. Anything to keep her head lost in thought.

 

She hears the door click open behind her and instead of turning to meet their faces, she merely waits for the both of them to round into her view. Her eyes find her father’s first, the massive amount of anxiousness that she had been feeling about this dropping just a bit, her father’s presence calming her nerves before taking one very quick glance at the person who was to take the responsibility of protecting her… at all costs.

 

Her gaze finds light blonde hair, lighter than her own, short, his fringe on the right side of his head longer than the left and bright blue eyes that rivaled a precious gem.

 

Her father sits into the couch across from her, the stranger joining him as she stares at the both of them, an immaculate coffee table between her and them. Her hands remain in her lap, trying desperately to ease her fidgeting but it’s no use as her fingers play together idly.

 

“Hey sweetheart.” Her father greets her, a wide smile spread on his lips.

 

“Hey.” Ashley replies and it’s quite the struggle to muster up a smile for him but she does it anyways, no matter how weak it was.

 

“How are you feeling?” Mr. Graham asks her and he regrets it immediately, Ashley can see it on his face. She had totally noticed the ‘are you serious?’ glance the stranger had also given him at his question, further telling her that he had been informed about her assault. She hadn’t expected any less but it made her feel even _dirtier_ that just one more person knew about it.

 

“I’m -- fine.” She tells him and it’s quite the understatement. Her back ached horribly against the bruises she received from her attacker grabbing her, spinning her around and slamming her into the doors of her car. The cut beneath her jaw he had also given her when she hadn’t complied the first time stung, burning against any movement. It hurt to walk, her legs sore… not to mention her vaginal tearing…

 

Again, her eyes dart to the blonde stranger, averting it in time before his eyes met hers.

 

“Right… Well, as you know, we’ve found a replacement for Jakobson. This is Leon Kennedy. I… hope you two get along well.”

 

She finally looks at him, taking him all in. He was a lot younger than Jakobson had been. Not that she was looking to notice but he was quite handsome, he could easily pass for a male model. He wore the typical security team attire, black button down shirt, black pants, black oxfords. His eyes were quite intense, something behind those sparkling blues of his she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

 

“Hello.” She offers to him, waving to him before replacing her hand back into her lap. He smiles at her, a genuine one, waving back to her with a flick of his hand.

 

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it. I do believe you still wanted to go to the bookstore? Ashley loves to read, has ever since she was little.” Mr. Graham boasts as he stands and it makes Leon grin. She can’t tell if it’s sincere or fake.

 

“Yes, I did. If that’s okay?” She asks also standing, glancing at Leon once more.

 

“Of course it’s alright sweetie, wherever you go, he goes.”

 

Leon nods at his statement and she wonders if he was ever going to speak. Not that it mattered anyways, she was starting to welcome silence over anything.

 

They walk side by side down the long hallways of the White House, Ashley keeping a fair distance between them. _Leon_ , she thinks. _Peculiar name_. Not that it was bad, just one she didn’t hear often.

 

They make it out to his SUV, one that she’s sure had been appointed to him being a government agent.

 

“So, where t-”, he finally speaks but he’s cut off by her hand slamming him against the door, an expensive pocket knife in her other hand, hanging at her hip. He could have easily intercepted her but he decides against it. _She’s scared_ , he thinks to himself, remembering his briefing of her attack.

 

Her gaze is firm on him, her lips pressed into a tight line. She’s dead fucking serious as she looks into his eyes, wanting his full attention. Her eyes burn with scalding flames, emanating sorrow and anger in just one blink of an eye. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..._

 

“I’m only going to say this once so I hope you’re listening. If _you_ … so much as _lay_ a fingernail on me, you will regret it. I’ll make your life a living goddamn hell, I’ll make sure of it. Is that understood?”

 

Leon glares at her. He’s usually not one for threats but he has to remind himself of her trauma and just who exactly she was.

 

“That won’t be necessary, I can assure you… but yes ma’am. Whatever you say, Ms. Graham.”

 

She stares at him in hesitation, his eyes flicking to the knife in her hand before darting back to her eyes. She removes her hand, eyeing the knife in her hands but she struggles to get it to close. In fact, she really had no idea how to close it.

 

“You have to push the lock down to get it to close.” He tells her.

 

“I _know_ what I’m doing!” She nearly spits out, finding the lock he spoke of, holding it down firmly and letting the blade snap shut before stuffing it into her purse.

 

“You know how to use that thing?” He asks her.

 

“It’s a knife, Mr. Kennedy. What’s there to know?” She snaps as she rounds the corner of his SUV to take her place in the passenger seat.

 

“Tfft.” He scoffs, hitting the button on his remote to unlock the doors.

 

_So this was how it was going to be…_

 

They’re both silent in the car, Ashley paying no attention to the scenery that passed her by while Leon drove. She tries settling into the cushioned seat but it causes too much discomfort, huffing out an annoyed sigh as she leans forward.

 

The radio quietly played some 90’s hits station Leon had it preset to. She didn’t mind it really but what she _did_ mind was the constant popping coming from Leon’s mouth as he chewed his gum.

 

_Pop. Pop. Pop. Always three in a row._

 

She doesn’t dare say anything though, she was in no mood for conversation and after she had gotten her point across to him, she’s willing to bet that he’s not up for it either. Not that it mattered because no, she didn’t know how to use the knife… Leon’s physique and skills told her that she was way out of her league, that he could counter her if she tried anything and he’d know how to do it effectively.

 

Just as her father had ordered, he followed her everywhere. He never left her out of his sight. He did quite a good job not making it obvious though while continuously scanning their surroundings, practicing what she remembers is called ‘situational awareness’. Part of her wishes she could be by herself but an even bigger part was comforted by the fact that he was there. He didn’t bother her either as she searched the shelves of the bookstore for her next find. She’s surprised at his patience, following close behind her down every single aisle. Not that she needed to but she wanted to see if he would and he did.

 

After they arrived back to the White House, Ashley had bolted for the doors, leaving Leon in the car without saying thanks. She knows she should, it wasn’t like her to be rude like this but her recent assault had degraded her thoughts on men in general. She had told herself not to think that way, a woman was just as capable of doing the same thing. Still… she just wanted to be away from him.

 

She spends the rest of her day by herself, barreling through one of the books she had purchased earlier. She had sat outside for most of the day, taking advantage of the warm spring air but as the sun started to set it became more difficult for her to see, making her retreat back inside.

 

Her stomach grumbled horribly at the lack of food intake but she really wasn’t hungry for much of anything. She really just wanted to go back to her guest room, shower and finish her book. She grabs a bottle of water from the kitchen first though before heading back to her room.

 

She wonders where Leon was. It’s not like they needed to keep tabs on each other, being back home meant somebody always knew where someone was. Security cameras helped with this and the place was always swarming with security guards. They could always get a hold of each other through phone call as well, having been given his phone number before the meet and greet. She feels pretty bad about earlier, mouthing off to him like that. He was only doing his job. Besides, if they were going to be around each other often, the least she could do was be nice… or try to be.

 

The answer to her question is resolved when she hears a knock on her doorway. She looks up from her book, her damp bangs falling back onto her forehead as her eyes find Leon standing in her door frame.

 

“Hey.” He greets her, a small grin planted on his lips.

 

“Oh, hi. Um, come in.” She tells him, placing her bookmark and brushing her damp hair behind her ears. _The door’s wide open… nothing to worry about._

 

He enters her room, stopping a couple of feet from her bed, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He knows better to keep his distance.

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt you but I’m gunna head out for the night unless you need something Ms. Graham?”

 

“Oh, um, it’s okay, uh … yeah, that’s fine. I’m gunna stay here for the remainder of the night. You can go.”

 

“Alright. You can reach me anytime, I have my phone. I’ll see you in the morning. It was … very nice to finally meet you. Your father has told me a lot.”

 

He’s just being polite, she knows it but why? After the way she treated him earlier, the way she had acted… he was turning out to be better than she had expected.

 

“Was it really?” She retorts and he gets her drift, smiling at her concern.

 

“Yes, it was.”

 

She tilts her head at him, her eyes narrowing towards him in her disbelief.

 

“Alright, well, you _were_ a little rude.” He playfully teases her, making her smile.

 

“I-I know, I’m so sorry, I just-”

 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it. I know you meant what you said and you have every right to feel the way you feel right now. I don’t want you to be afraid of me though, Ms. Graham.”

 

She cringes at the name, it had been bothering her all day. She carefully moves to stand in front of him, her aching bones screaming in protest.

 

She cautiously holds out her hand, offering for him to take it. He does, being mindfully slow about his movements, not wanting to alarm her.

 

“I’d prefer Ashley, if you don’t mind.” She tells him, his hand warm in hers as she gives him one firm shake before withdrawing her hand.

 

He smiles at her, a welcoming one as he re-pockets his hand.

 

“Leon is fine.”

 

“If you didn’t figure it out already, I don’t know how to use the knife.”

 

Leon snorts, “I figured. I could always show you some of the basics sometime, if you’d like, I mean.”

 

She grins, imagining Leon teaching her techniques and moves and the embarrassment she would have to endure up against someone who was so skilled.

 

“Maybe someday.” She grins at him before taking her spot back on her bed, wincing at her painful legs before reopening her book.

 

“Is that one of the books you bought today?”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“And you’re already almost finished with it?”

 

She nods a reply.

 

“Damn… your Dad wasn’t kidding about you loving to read.”

 

“Yeah… I do, I love it. Kind of my escape from reality, y’know?” She tells him and he totally gets it, nodding in agreement. He’s willing to bet that she’s doing anything and everything she can to keep her mind occupied. He would be at least, especially after what had happened to her…

 

“Well, I’m gunna get going. You enjoy the rest of your evening, Ashley.” He tells her, her name rolling off his tongue like he had said it a hundred times.

 

“Alright… Leon.” She replies, his name quite foreign on her lips.

 

She watches him turn to go, his fluffy blonde strands swaying while he walked.

 

“Goodnight, Leon.” She calls to him before he can turn the corner of her doorway out of sight.

 

“Goodnight, Ashley.” He replies, looking over his shoulder at her with a grin before disappearing into the hallway.

 

It’s the first time all day when she realizes that she’s not fidgeting with her hands and the muscles in her stomach weren’t clenched. She felt surprisingly calm, knowing that her new bodyguard wasn’t stand offish and didn't think of her to be a burden.

 

Leon… had actually been really nice to her...  


**Author's Note:**

> You guys might wanna buckle your seat belts because it's going to be quite a bumpy one...


End file.
